Y
by Han RanRan
Summary: Kelanjutan kisah Haehyuk-Kyuhyuk . YAOI . Dont Like Dont Read. Dont Forget to review neh. Chap 2,3,4,5,6 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Y (chapter 1)

©Han RanRan,2012

* * *

_Hyukkie seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak melihatku dengan mereka,akankah kau masih disini menemaniku? Mianhe Hyukkie,mianhae membuat menangis. Mianhae telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Hyukkie ,jebal tetaplah disini. Ya disini bersamaku ...  
_

* * *

Flashbacks 5 years ago

Paris 1999

_When I see you, I only smile even shy smiles_

_Your eyes that look at me_

_Are they sad and talking of goodbye baby?_

"Hyung,apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berharap lagi. Pernikahan ini sia-sia Hyung. Dia tetap saja tidak mencintaiku Hyung," terlihat seorang namja blonde terisak didepan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hyukkie,mianhe. Mianhe membuatmu menderita selama ini. Mianhe aku tidak tahu jika kau terus menahan sakit selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Aku pikir Donghae namja tepat untukmu. Mianhe nae dongsaeng," balas namja brunete memeluk namja blonde didepannya.

"Aniya Hyung ini semua bukan salahmu Hyung. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa Hyung. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu mencintai namja itu. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh tetap bertahan disisinya walaupun dia terus menyakitiku,"

"Hyukkie...,"

"Eeteuk Hyung,aku rasa aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama wanita lain sedangkan ada aku yang selalu disampingnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku Hyung. Usahaku,segala pengorbananku untuk membuatnya mencintaiku percuma Hyung. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku Hyung," terlihat jelas air mata menuruni pipi namja blonde itu.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyuk? Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Hyuk. Jebal hentikan air matamu itu,jebal aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi," balas Eeteuk sembari menghapus air mata yang menuruni mata Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hyung,aku rasa jalan satu-satunya adalah perceraian. Mungkin perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik untukku dan Donghae,"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu Hyuk? Kau tak akan menyesalinya?"

"Aniya Hyung,aku yakin," ucap namja Blonde itu lagi.

_Are you that tired of seeing the same person_

_And doing the same things every day ?_

_Will you forgive me?_

_Please think about it one more time_

_I won't let you go now  
_

* * *

**EUNHYUK POV**

Apakah ini jalan terbaik yang harus aku ambil? Berpisah dengan namja itu? Berpisah dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi melihat dengan wanita lain setiap hari di dalam rumah kami. Hanya akan terus menyakiti hatiku. Aku telah melakukan segala macam usaha untuk membuatnya mencintaiku namun tetap saja tak dapat meluluhkan perasaan namja itu. Pernikahannya denganku mungkin hanya sebuah permainan untuknya. Mungkin dia menerima pernikahan kami hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir eomma. Apakah aku salah terlalu mencintainya?

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam rumah kami. Ya rumahku dan namja itu. Lee Donghae. Rumah yang telah aku tinggali dengannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Awalnya kehidupan kami terlihat bahagia. Donghae sangat memperhatikanku. Namun ternyata itu hanya sebuah kamuflase belaka. Ternyata namja itu tidak pernah mencintaiku.

Satu tahun belakangan baru aku ketahui bahwa Donghae tetap berhubungan dengan mantan-mantannya dan wanita lain yang tidak aku ketahui siapa identitasnya. Bahkan dengan berani Donghae membawa wanita-wanita itu ke rumah kami. Sikapnya yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Bahkan dia tidak memperhatikan perasaanku ketika membawa wanita-wanita itu.

"Aku pulang," ucapku sembari membuka pintu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau sudah berani pulang malam Hyuk. Pergi dengan lelaki mana lagi kau Hyuk! Dengan Siwon,Junsu atau Minho! " bentak Donghae tepat di depanku.

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan kudaratkan pada pipinya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan setega itu menuduhku pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes. Tuhan jangan biarkan air mata ini jatuh lagi. Aku tidak ingin namja itu melihatku menangis di depannya.

"Kau! Kau tahu kau salah menuduhku pergi dengan lelaki lain Hae. Aku tidak sepertimu!" ucapku dingin.

"Lantas kau pergi dengan siapa hingga selarut ini!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Lee Donghae. Bukan urusanmu!" segera kupercepat langkahku,aku tidak ingin malam-malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya pertengkaran yang tiap hari menghiasi rumah tangga kami.

"Kau Lee Hyukjae! Aku masih butuh penjelasanmu," dengan cepat Donghae mencengkram lenganku.

"Arggh Appo Hae,sakit lepaskan aku!" pintaku.

"Tidak sebelum kau jelaskan kau pergi dengan siapa hingga selarut ini!"

"Apa pedulimu Hae? Urusi saja wanita-wanitamu itu," bentakku padanya.

"Donghae lepaskan Hyukjae !" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Kangin Hyung

BUAGH. Sebuah pukulan mendarat pada wajah Donghae.

"Kau memang namja brengsek Hae,menuduh istrimu dengan lelaki lain. Apa kau tidak melihat kelakuanmu sendiri!" bentak Kangin Hyung.

"Hae,aku salah telah mengenalkanku dan menikahkanmu dengan Hyukkie. Aku rasa aku telah melakukan dosa besar pada umma. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dongsaengku sendiri dan menyerahkannya pada namja yang salah," ucap Eeteuk Hyung sembari menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung,ini masalah rumah tangga kami. Kalian tidak berhak ikut campur!" bentak Donghae sembari memegang sudut mulutnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Kangin Hyung.

"Donghae,kau tahu sedari tadi aku bersama Eeteuk Hyung dan aku rasa pilihanku sudah bulat sekarang!"

"Lebih baik kita bercerai Hae. Perpisahan jalan terbaik untuk kita!" tambahku sembari meninggalkannya.

"WAE! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Aku lelah Hae. Aku lelah terlalu mencintai namja yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku disisinya," segera kulahkan kakiku ke kamar untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku rasa aku akan kembali ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Paris beserta namja itu.

"Hyuk tunggu,mianhae terus menyakitimu. Mianhe," ucap Donghae disampingku.

"Mianhe? Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang Hae? Dimana perasaanmu setahun terakhir ini. Aku mencintaimu Hae. Terlalu mencintaimu. Tapi aku rasa ini jalan terbaik untuk kita," balasku tanpa memandangnya.

"Hyukkie,jebal dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Jebal jangan meninggalkanku,"

"Untuk apa Hae? Untuk apa kau memintaku seperti itu? Bukankah kau senang jika berpisah denganku?"

"Hyuk! Jebal dengarkan penjelasanku!" pinta Donghae.

"Aniya Hae. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tetap ingin bercerai denganmu,"

"Hyuk!"

**END EUNHYUK POV**

_I'm a fool to have made you cry_

_Letting you go because I was lacking_

_Forgive me for trying to erase you_

_Please- so that I can breathe again_

_The breakup that you prepared hurts me so bad_

_That I could die,even after time passes_

_There's still so much that I have to do for you _

_before I let you go_

* * *

**DONGHAE POV**

Perceraian. Itukah yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Tidak sedikit pun kata itu pernah terlintas dipikiranku. Apakah aku terlalu menyakitinya? Aku mencintai namja itu. Namja yang dipilihkan eomma sebelum detik-detik kematiannya. Aku mencintai namja itu.

Selama ini aku berganti-ganti wanita lain hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku cemburu dengannya. Aku cemburu dengannya dekat dengan lelaki lain meskipun aku tahu Eunhyuk mencintaiku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku mencintainya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya.

Tapi ternyata ini hanya membuatnya meninggalkanku. Dia pikir aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Kua salah Hyuk. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka jika aku berada di dekatmu.

TES...TES...TES...

Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku. Eeteuk dan Kangin Hyung benar aku memang namja brengsek. Menyakiti perasaan istriku sendiri. Aku terlalu terbakar api cemburu. Kedekatan Eunhyuk dengan teaman-temannya memuatku melakukan sesuatu hal yang salah. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa dengan wanita-wanita itu. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya cemburu. Namun ternyata tindakanku salah. Selama ini Eunhyuk hanya diam menahan perasaannya,bukannya tidak perduli denganku.

**END DONGHAE POV  
**

* * *

_Flashback end_

Seoul 2004

_Where do I start? Starting at some point, we lost the preciousness_

_But I miss each second of each minute and_

_Your beautiful, eye-blinding smile_

_I hope this touches your heart_

_Will my sad prayer pass this rain and pass on to you?_

_I'm so in pain right now because you have left_

_I'm so in pain- why is it so hard?_

Seorang namja brunete terlihat berdiri memandang tepian sungai Han. Terlihat sisa air mata disudut matanya. Semilir angin musim gugur menemani waktunya memandangi sungai Hae. Memandangi setiap kenangan yang berlalu. Menangisi serpihan masa lalunya.

"Hyuk,dimana kau? Jebal kembalilah padaku Hyuk. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae,"

"Ahjussi, kau menangis? Mengapa ahjussi menangis kata eomma laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Jangan menangis ahjussi," tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil berada disebelah namja brunete itu.

"Aniya ahjussi tidak menangis,mata ahjussi hanya kemasukan debu," balas namja brunete itu berbohong.

"Jinja?"

"Ne,siapa namamu namja kecil?" tanya namja brunete itu sembari memerhatikan namja kecil disampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja saat melihat muka namja kecil ingatannya menuju pada satu orang. Ya kepada namja yang selalu dicarinya. Lee Hyukjae.

"Namaku Eunhae. Lee Eunhae ahjussi," jawab namja kecil itu sembari memamerkan gummy smilenya.

DEG. Gummy smile itu. Semakin mengingatkan Donghae pada istrinya,Hyukjae.

"Kau sendirian disini Eunhae?" tanya Donghae lagi,masih mengamati namja kecil itu.

"Aniya ahjussi,Eunhae tadi kesini belsama eomma. Eomma sedang membelikan Eunhae stawbelly milk,"

"Arasso,jika begitu ahjussi akan menemani disini sampai eommamu datang Eunhae,"

"Ala-ala,oh ya siapa nama ahjussi?" tanya namja kecil itu ingin tahu.

"Donghae. Nama ahjussi Lee Donghae," jawab namja brunete itu tersenyum.

"Dongae? Eunhae seling mendengal nama ahjussi sewaktu eomma tidul,"

"Oh ya? Siapa nama eommamu Eunhae?" tanya namja brunete itu lagi.

"Lee Hyukjae ahjussi,tapi-olang-olang seling memanggil emma dengan nama Eunhyuk,"

"Eunhyuk. Jadi kau anak Eunhyuk. Kalo ahjussi boleh bertanya lagi siapa nama appamu Eunhae?" belum sempat namja kecil itu menjawab terdengar suara namjablonde memanggil nama namja kecil itu.

"Eunhae dari mana saja kau? Eomma mencarimu dari tadi," ucap namja blonde,terlihat nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Hyukjae. Ini benar kau?"

"Donghae?"

_I think about you every night_

_Do you know how anxious I get_

_If I don't think about you for just one day_

_You probably don't know_

_There's no way you will know_

_If you think of me once in a while,then please come back then_

"Eomma,eomma mengenal ahjussi ini?" tanya namja kecil itu pada namja blonde disampingnya.

"Aniya Eunhae chagi,eomma tidak mengenal namja ini. Kajja kita kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun appa sudah menunggu kita," jelas namja blonde sembari menggandeng anaknya meninggalkan namja brunete itu.

"Allaso umma,bye-bye ahjussi semoga kita beltemu lagi. Hihi," namja kecil itu pun melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada namja yang baru dikenalnya.

"Hyuk,tunggu! Jangan pergi," pinta namja brunete sembari menahan lengan namja blonde disampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku tuan Lee!" pinta namja blonde itu dingin.

"Hyuk,mianhe. Mianhe Hyuk. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

"Aku bilang lepas Tuan Lee! Urusan kita sudah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu. Kau dan aku telah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku dan keluargaku Tuan Lee,"

"Aniya Hyuk! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Kembalilah padaku Hyuk," pinta namja brunete itu memelas.

"Hyukkie,Eunhae kajja!" terdengar suara namja jangkung dari kejauhan.

"Mianhe Tuan Lee suamiku memanggilku. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku," pinta namja blonde dengan menatap dingin namja disampingnya.

"Suami? Eunhyuk kau telah menikah lagi? Hyuk?" tanya namja brunete disampingnya tak percaya.

"Ne,jadi tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan kami,"

* * *

Annyeong readers,setelah beberapa minggu aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Walau ff ini sudah dihapus sama admin ffn,selama beberapa minggu kemarin aku mikir untuk melanjutkan ff ini lagi karena ff ini sudah hampir selesai.

Mungkin setelah menyelesaikan ff ini dan story about us aku akan kembali hiatus,jadi aku ga ada tanggungan ff. Hehe

Semoga masih ada yang ingat dan menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.

Kamshahamida,

Love,Han RanRan


	2. Chapter 2

Y (chapter 2)

©Han RanRan, July 2012

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_"Mianhe Tuan Lee suamiku memanggilku. Jadi cepat lepaskan aku," pinta namja blonde dengan menatap dingin namja disampingnya._

_"Suami? Eunhyuk kau telah menikah lagi? Hyuk?" tanya namja brunete disampingnya tak percaya._

_"Ne,jadi tolong jangan ganggu kehidupan kami,"_

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

Donghae. Hari ini aku kembali bertemu dengan mantan suamiku. Setelah lima tahun perpisahan kami akhirnya aku kembali bertemu dengan appa kandung Eunhae. Ya dia appa kandung anakku. Saat aku bercerai dengannya lima tahun yang lalu ternyata aku telah mengandung anaknya.

Waktu lima tahun sebenarnya tidak mampu menghapus namja itu dari otakku,meskipun sekarang aku telah menikah lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Namja yang menerimaku dan Eunhae apa adanya. Menerima segala kondisiku dengan Eunhae.

Setelah kembali ke Seoul lima tahun lalu aku mulai berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia yang terus berada di samping di saat masa-masa terberat dalam hidupku. Mendampingiku dalam segala kondisi. Menerima Eunhae dan menganggapnya sama seperti anak kandungnya.

Dan sekarang namja itu datang lagi. Donghae. Mengapa dia hadir disaat aku mulai menikmati kehidupanku bersama Eunhae dan Kyuhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Tidak cukupkah dia menyakitiku lima tahun yang lalu?

"Hyukkie chagi,kau melamun?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyetir.

"Aniya Kyunnie,aku tidak melamun," jawabku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir jika aku menceritakan bahwa aku bertemu dengan mantan suamiku.

"Arrasso chagi,jangan terlalu memikirkan suatu masalah terlalu berat. Kasihan Kyuhyuk kecil di perutmu," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap perutku.

"Ne," balasku tersenyum.

END EUNHYUK POV

* * *

DONGHAE POV

_Saying I love you, saying it to you_

_Saying I miss you, Saying I want to hug you_

_And only you_

_I want to protect you_

_For you,who will come back to me_

Suami? Jadi sekarang Eunhyuk telah menikah lagi. Jadi namja kecil tadi anak Eunhyuk dengan namja jangkung itu? Aniya tidak mungkin,Eunhyuk terlalu mencintaiku. Aku yakin itu tadi hanya sandiwaranya agar aku tidak mengganggunya lagi.

Tidak semudah itu Eunhyuk. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kali ini. Ya tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi.

"Yobosseyo,Kibum-ah aku telah menemukan Eunhyuk di Seoul. Aku pinta kau segera mencari tahu di mana dia tinggal sekarang," segera kututup flip ponselku setelang menghubungi sahabatku Kibum. Selama ini dialah yang membantuku menemukan Eunhyuk.

END DONGHAE POV

* * *

Hembusan angin di musim gugur mengiringi langkah namja brunete itu. Mengantarkan langkahnya pada suatu mansion megah di depannya. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke dalam mansion itu.

"Hyung,aku kembali," teriak namja itu ketika berada di dalam mansion itu.

"Donghae-ya benarkah itu kau?" jawab seorang namja cantik dari atas tangga.

"Ne,Heechul Hyung aku kembali,"

"Kemari Donghae-ah,apa yang membawamu kembali ke Seoul setelah lima tahun kau berada di Paris?" tanya namja cantik itu.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hakku Hyung," jelas namja brunete sembari duduk disebelah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Hakmu? Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Hyukjae. Aku menemukannya Hyung dan aku akan mengambilnya kembali,"

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

"Kyunnie,bisakah kau antarkan aku ke tempat Eeteuk Hyung sekarang,aku ingin mengobrol dengannya sekarang," pintaku pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne,arrasso chagi setelah kita mengantar Eunhae ke sekolah ne?" jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum padaku.

"Ne,"

Aku harus bertemu dengan Leeteuk Hyung sekarang. Aku harus memberitahu Leeteuk Hyung namja itu telah menemukanku. Ya Lee Donghae telah menemukan keberadaanku. Usahaku untuk menghindarinya lima tahun belakangan terakhir ini tidak membuahkan apa-apa. Namja itu tetap saja masih menemukan keberadaanku.

Aku tahu Donghae akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Aku tidak ingin namja itu mengganggu hidupku lagi meskipun dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku masih mencintainya. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang. Dengan Kyuhyun,Eunhae dan Kyuhyuk junior.

Kyuhyun tentu saja mengetahui Donghae. Bahkan dia tidak memintaku untuk melupakan namja itu. Dia rela menungguku untuk membuka hatiku untuknya. Perlahan aku mulai mencintai Kyuhyun. Ya mencintai namja yang selalu berada disampingku dan Eunhae.

"Eomma,eomma mengapa diam?" tanya Eunhae membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh,aniya Eunhae eomma tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya cepat turun. Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Jadilah anak pintar seperti appamu neh?" balasku sembari mengecup puncak kepala Eunhae.

"Ne eomma tentu saja,Eunhae akan belajal dengan lajin sepelti appa," jawabnya menyunggingkan gummy smilenya. Ya sama sepertiku dia juga memilki gummy smile.

"Arraso Eunhae,appa percaya kau akan berhasil seperti appa," balas Kyuhyun sembari mengacak-acak rambut Eunhae.

"Ne,appa,eomma, oh ya jaga adik kecil Eunhae ya Eomma. Bye-bye adik kecil," ucap Eunhae seraya mengusap perutku.

"Chagiya...," panggil Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Eunhae masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ne,ada apa Kyunnie?"

"Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Apa yang menjadi pikiranmu chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memandang wajahku.

Cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan ini dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie,kau tahu namja itu kembali," desahku.

"Namja itu? Maksudmu?"

"Donghae,dia kembali untuk mencariku dan membawaku kembali,"

_I still don't understand love_

_So Ican't get any closer_

_But why does my foolish heart keep pounding?_

_I'm haunted by you again and again_

_I just can't get away_

_This hopeless love_

_Hurts my heart so much_

"Donghae? Mantan suamimu chagi? Mau apa lagi dia kembali mencarimu?" tanya Kyuhyun disebelah tersirat nada tidak suka dalam suaranya.

"Molla,aku juga tak tahu mau apalagi dia kemari," balasku padanya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya chagi?"

"Kemarin sewaktu aku kita pergi ke tepi Sungai Han,dia bertemu dengan Eunhae,"

"Lantas apa dia tahu jika Eunhae adalah anak kandungnya," tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku rasa belum,dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi,"

END EUNHYUK POV

* * *

Langit kelabu di sore itu menemani perjalanan seorang namja brunete ke bukit belakang sekolahnya dulu. Bukit dimana dia bertemu dengan namja yang dicintainya. Bukit itu menjadi saksi bagaimana pertama kali seorang Lee Donghae bertemu dengan Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau tahu Hyuk,disini tempat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu,melihatmu dari jauh dan akhirnya aku sadar jika aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Aku tahu kau bahkan tidak mengenalku saat itu,tapi aku terus mengamatimu dari jauh. Mianhe Hyuk,mianhe telah menyakiti hatimu. Andai saja waktu itu kau tidak melihatku dengan mereka,akankah kau masih disini menemaniku? Mianhe Hyukkie,mianhae membuat menangis. Mianhae telah menyakiti perasaanmu. Hyukkie ,jebal tetaplah disini. Ya disini bersamaku ..." bisik namja itu pada angin yang menemani langkahnya.

"Kau tahu Hyuk,aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tak akan pernah karena kau hanya milikku. Milik Lee Donghae,"

DONGHAE POV

Sore ini aku melangkahkan kakiku ke bukit belakang sekolahku dulu. Tempat dimana aku melihat malaikatku untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat dimana aku sering memandanginya dari jauh. Hampir tiga belas tahun aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di bukit ini. Tempat ini masih sama. Ya sama seperti perasaanku terhadap namja itu. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku masih mencintainya.

Belakangan ini aku akhirnya tahu jika Hyukjae sudah hidup bersama keluarga barunya. Apakah aku bodoh tetap mencintai namja yang mungkin tidak mencintaiku lagi. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya apalagi untuk melepasnya. Segala cara akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

DRRT...DRRT...DRRT...

"Yobosseyo,Kibum-ah apa kau mendapatkan alamatnya?"

"..."

"Ne,aku mengerti aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang,"

END DONGHAE POV

* * *

KYUHYUN POV

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Eunhyuk dan Eunhae pada namja itu. Mereka keluargaku sekarang dan aku harus menjaga mereka. Apalagi Eunhyuk sekarang sedang mengandung anakku. Ya aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan mereka pada siapapun. Menyerahkan malaikat-malaikatku.

Aku tahu namja itu tidak semudah itu melepaskan Eunhyuk. Lee Donghae,aku mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenal Eunhyuk. Dia adik dari Kim Heechul. Ketua organisasi underground terbesar di Seoul.

Lee Donghae akan melakukan segala macam cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dan dia tidak segan-segan menyingkirkan apa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan malaikatku. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kyunnie,kau memikirkan apa?" tanya namja cantik yang kini menjadi istriku.

"Aniya chagi,aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa?" jawabku berbohong. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aniya Hyukkie,percayalah padaku," jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Arrasso,kalau begitu aku akan ke dapur dulu untuk memasak makan malam kita neh," balasnya tersenyum.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak chagi,dokter bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kasihan kyuhyuk kecil di perutmu nanti," ucapku sembari mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyunnie," jawabnya lagi.

TING TONG

Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah kami berbunyi. Segera kulangkah kakiku untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu kali ini. Dan kali ini kulihat seorang namja brunete berdiri diluar. Aku tahu aku mengenal persis namja itu.

Lee Donghae

END KYUHYUN POV

* * *

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi hakku," ucap namja brunete sesaat setelah namja jangkung itu membukakan pintu.

"Maaf tapi aku rasa kau perlu belajar sopan santun sebelum kesini,aku tidak suka menerima tamu yang tidak mempunyai sopan-santun," balas namja jangkung itu dingin.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Jadi kau tidak usah banyak bicara. Cepat serahkan Hyukjae kembali padaku," balas namja brunete ketus.

"Kau tahu Hyukjae sekarang istriku,dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkannya pada siapapun. Kau ingat itu Lee Donghae,"

"Kyunnie,ada ribut-ribut apa di luar?" tanya namja blonde tiba-tiba.

"Hyukjae?" panggil namja brunete itu ketika menemukan apa yang selama ini dicarinya.

"Kau? Mau apa lagi kau kesini Tuan Lee. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi. Kiata sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi Tuan Lee sejak lima tahun yang lau," balas namja blonde itu.

"Kau dengar sendiri Donghae,istriku sudah mengatakannya. Jadi jangan lagi kau ganggu kehidupanku dan malaikat-malaikatku," tambah namja jangkung itu lagi.

"Tidak akan,aku tidak akan mundur sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau Hyukjae. Kau ingat itu. Aku masih mencintaimu dan aku akan membawamu kembali ke pelukanku,"

"Tidak akan semudah itu Donghae,aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Eunhyuk padamu," balas Kyuhyun sembari memeluk istrinya.

"Eomma,appa ada libut-libut apa di lual? Eunhae tidak bisa mendengalkan film kaltun kesukaan Eunhae uuh," tiba-tiba seorang namja kecil mendekati kedua orang tuanya.

"Eunhae chagi mianhe,ayo masuk lagi," ajak ibu dari namja kecil itu sesaat setelah melihat namja kecil itu mendekatinya.

"Eggh,Donge ahjussi. Kau ada disini. Bagaiman kau bisa tahu lumah Eunhae Ahjussi. Eomma,Appa kenapa Donge ahjussi tidak diajak masuk ke dalam?" tanya namja kecil itu polos.

"Eunhae,lebih kau masuk saja ara?" bujuk ibu namja kecil itu lagi.

"Eeh allaso umma,kalo begitu. Bye-bye Donge ahjussi lain kali kita main lagi ya?" kata namja kecil itu sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi kau lihat sendiri Donghae. Eunhyuk kini sudah memilki kehidupan baru. Jadi jangan ganggu keluarga kami lagi," ucap namja jangkung itu memperingatkan namja di depannya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk melepaskan Eunhyuk Kyuhyun-ssi ,bukan begitu Hyukjae?" balas namja brunete itu sembari memandang tajam namja blonde di depannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan suamiku benar Tuan Lee. Kehidupan kita sudah berbeda. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat jangan ganggu kehidupan kamu lagi,"

"Hyukjae..Hyukjae. Tidak semudah itu cantik,lihat saja cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali ke pelukanku. Kita lihat saja nanti,"

* * *

Udara malam Seoul nampaknya tak mengganggu seorang namja brunete yang tengah berdiri di sisi tepi Sungai Han. Di sebelahnya terdapat sebotol bir yang menemaninya sedari tadi. Aroma rokok mint tercium dari tubuh namja itu. Terlihat guratan guratan pada wajahnya,menampakkan betapa pelik masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Hyukjae..lihat saja cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan jatuh kembali ke pelukanku,tak akan pernah kau kubiarkan pergi dari genggamanku," ucap namja itu entah pada siapa.

"Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali Hyuk,dan akan kubuktikan bahwa akulah yang paling layak mendampingimu,"

"Hari ini tepat hari ke-1991 kau meninggalkanku Hyuk. Ya aku masih mengingat jelas hari dimana kau pergi. Aku terus menghitung hari-hari berharap kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Ya sangat mencintaimu." Tambah namja itu lagi sembari mengusap air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya.


	3. Chapter 3

Y (chapter 3)

©Han RanRan, July 2012

* * *

_Previous chapter :_

_"Hyukjae..lihat saja cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan jatuh kembali ke pelukanku,tak akan pernah kau kubiarkan pergi dari genggamanku," ucap namja itu entah pada siapa._

_"Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu kembali Hyuk,dan akan kubuktikan bahwa akulah yang paling layak mendampingimu,"_

_"Hari ini tepat hari ke-1991 kau meninggalkanku Hyuk. Ya aku masih mengingat jelas hari dimana kau pergi. Aku terus menghitung hari-hari berharap kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Ya sangat mencintaimu." Tambah namja itu lagi sembari mengusap air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya._

* * *

DONGHAE POV

Sudah beberapa hari ini sejak kedatanganku ke Seoul aku sering menghabiskan malam-malamku di tepi Sungai Han. Sungai Han adalah tempat favoritku dulu bersama Hyukjae. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih menyukai Sungai Han atau tidak.

Kuamati pantulan cahaya bulan pada permukaan Sungai Han. Bulan. Itu sama dengan perasaanku Hyukjae. Perasaanku akan terus bersinar walaupun ada berbagai cahaya lain yang menyinari hatimu. Aku akan tetap disini Hyuk. Menantimu.

Segera kuarahkan kakiku meninggalkan Sungai Han ini,sudah berapa malam kuhabiskan hariku-hariku disini hanya utuk merenung dan memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Semua ini tak akan terjadi jika tidak karena kebodohanku saat itu. Kecemburuanku saat itu. Argggh ! Kau bodoh Lee Donghae melepaskan sesuatu yang beharga dari hidupmu.

"Hae Hyung,sudah kutebak kau masih disini," tiba-tiba seorang namja berkacamata mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"AH,kau Kibum-ah mengapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karna aku sudah lama mengenalmu Hyung,bukankah ini tempat favorit kau dan namja itu?" tanya Kibum sembari tersenyum

"Ne,Kibum-ah ini tempat favoritku dengannya. Aku masih menyukai tempat ini tapi entahlah dengannya," jawabku menerawang.

"Hyung,kau masih tak bisa melupakannya? Dia sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dengan keluarganya yang baru hyung," ucap Kibum sambil memandangi sungai Han sama sepertiku.

"Aku..tahu itu,tapi tetap saja aku masih tidak bisa untuk merelakannya dengan namja lain. Aku ingin menebus kesalahan yang dulu aku lakukan padanya," jawabku lagi.

"Ara,aku mengerti Hyung. Oh ya sebenarnya aada informasi penting yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu," jelas Kibum dengan nada serius.

"Arraso,aku pasti mendengarkannya Kibum-ah,"

"Kau tahu aku sudah memilki semua data yang kau pinta. Ini mengenai semua informasi tentang Hyukjae lima tahun terakhir ini. Namja itu menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu. Cho Kyuhyun bekerja di Departemen Pertahan. Dan kini ia sedang mengandung anak dari Cho Kyuhyun itu Hyung," jelas Kibum sembari memandangku. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada informasi yang diberikan Kibum padaku.

"Tunggu sebentar,jika Hyukjae menikah dengan Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu lantas siapa anak kecil yang selama ini aku temui Kibum-ah? Eunhae? Anak siapakah dia?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah mengapa sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan anak itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Eunhae? Aku rasa itu bukan anak Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun Hyung. Kau tahu mereka menikah baru tiga tahun yang lalu," tambah Kibum heran.

"Kibum-ah apakah mungkin jika Eunhae itu anakku? Setiap aku berada di dekat anak itu aku merasa ada suatu perasaan yang kuat,"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab Hyung,segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi,"

"Aku mengerti Kibum-ah dan bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu sekali lagi. Aku mohon tolong selidiki anak siapa Eunhae sebenarnya," pintaku padanya.

"Arasso,aku mengerti Hyung,"

END DONGHAE POV

Seorang namja dengan sebuah koper besarnya terlihat sedang menuju ke arah pintu kedatangan. Hari ini hari pertamanya kembali ke Seoul setelah sepuluh tahun meninggalkan Seoul bersama kenangan di dalamnya. Namja itu kembali untuk suatu alasan yang selama ini tak bisa dilupakannya selama sepuluh tahun berada di New York.

"Yobesseo Wookie-ya aku sudah berada di Seoul kembali. Ya aku kembali untuk mengambil kembali kenanganku yang hilang,"

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

Hari ini namja itu menemuiku lagi. Lee Donghae. Entah darimana dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Usahaku selama lima tahun untuk bersembunyi dari namja itu hanya sia-sia belaka. Namja itu ternyata masih mengejarku,aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran namja itu. Mengapa ia masih saja mengejarku? Kemanakah selama ini wanita-wanita lain yang selalu menemaninya di saat dulu ia bersamaku.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki hari ke-1991 aku berpisah dengan namja itu. Dan jujur di dasar hatiku,aku masih mencintai namja itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku masih saja tidak bisa melupakan namja itu disaat aku mulai mencintai Kyuhyun. Apakah aku terlalu mencintai namja itu? Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah dengan adanya Kyuhyun,Eunhae dan Kyuhyuk . Mereka adalah malaikat-malaikatku. Ya malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding tempat tidurku,hari ini cukup melelahkan bagiku. Cukup banyak emosi yang aku keluarkan hari ini. Sesaat sebelum aku menutup mataku untuk beristirahat tanpa sengaja aku menatap sebuah kotak di sudut bawah lemari pakaianku. Segera kuhampiri kotak itu. Kotak ini tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah kotak bewarna pastel. Apakah kotak ini milik Kyuhyun?

Mengapa aku baru melihat kotak pastel ini? Apakah Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Segera kubuka isi kota pastel itu. DEG. Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat didalam kotak pastel itu. Ini foto Kyuhyun dengan namja dan aku sangat mengenal namja ini.

Tidak,tidak mungkin. Mengapa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku? Mengapa ia mengenal namja ini? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara mereka berdua?

Kuamati foto usang yang berada di tanganku. Aku sangat mengenal kedua namja ini. Namja berambut brunete dengan senyumannya yang khas adalah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan namja berambut pirang yang perada di pelukannya adalah saudara sepupu Donghae, Sungmin Hyung. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu Sungmin Hyung secara langsung,aku yakin bahwa namja pirang di foto ini adalah dirinya.

Di foto itu sangat jelas terlihat kemesraan mereka. Apakah awalnya mereka sepasang kekasih? Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku? Mengapa aku tidak pernah mengetahui hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung?

Tanpa sadar pendanganku teralihkan oleh tulisan di belakang foto usang itu.

_Five years later. Januari 21, 2004_

_Azealea Hill,behind SM High School_

Apa maksud dari tulisan yang ada di belakang foto ini? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung lakukan? Aku harus mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Segera kukembalikan kotak pastel itu pada tempatnya semula.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi terus berputar di kepalaku. Mengapa sekarang semuanya tampak begitu rumit. Donghae yang berusaha kembali padaku lalu Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung. Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit Tuhan?

END EUNHYUK POV

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi mulai mengusik namja blonde yang tengah tertidur. Segera namja itu membuka matanya. Di tolehkan pandangannya pada namja yang ada disampingnya. Diamatinya setiap lekuk pada wajah suaminya itu. Betapa dia sangat mencintai namja brunete disampingnya.

"Kyu saranghae,nan jeongmal saranghae,jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku Kyu,"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu,mungkin melebihi cintaku padanya dulu," ucap namja blonde itu berbisik,hampir tak terdengar.

Tiga tahun sudah dia hidup bersama dengan namja brunete itu. Ia tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang padanya seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Namja blonde itu berharap semoga kenyataan yang didapatnya kemarin malam hanya bagain dari masa lalu suaminya yang tak akan mungkin pernah terulang.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah salah satu malaikatnya segera namja blonde itu beranjak ke kamar malaikat kecilnya. Hal ini selalu menjadi rutinitas paginya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tetap namja blonde itu tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Segera dibukanya kamar malaikat kecilnya. Biru laut,warna dominan di kamar malaikat kecilnya. Malaikat kecilnya sangat menyukai warna biru laut. Ya,sama seperti warna kesukaan mantan suaminya. Lee Donghae.

Entah disengaja atau tidak sebagian besar sifat mantan suaminya ada di dalam diri malaikat kecilnya. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah pada diri namja blonde itu. Selama lima tahun ini dia menutupi kenyataan dari mantan suaminya. Menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Lee Eunhae adalah anak seorang Lee Donghae.

Diperhatikannya senyum yang tersungging di wajah malaikat kecilnya. Senyum yang sama yang dimilki mantan suaminya. Senyuman tulus yang selalu dapat meluluhkan hatinya.

"Eunhae-ya,mianhe umma harus membunyikan kenyataan ini dari appa kandungmu. Mianhe umma membohongi kalian berdua. Mianhe harus memisahkanmu dari appa kandungmu," ucap namja blonde itu seraya mencium puncak kepala malaikat kecilnya.

Entah sudah berapa jam waktu yang dihabiskannya di bukit Azalea ini. Bukit yang menjadi kenangan terakhirnya dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya. Bukit ini menjadi saksi pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka. Bukit yang menjadi saksi bagaimana dua pasang insan manusia memadu kasih dan hingga akhirnya harus mengakhiri kisah mereka karena suatu kebodohan kecil yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dipandanginya deretan bunga azalea disampingnya. Bunga ini masih terus sama. Pikirnya. Ya masih terus sama. Sama seperti perasaanku padanya. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk melupakan namja itu.

"Kyu,kau tahu andai saja saat itu aku tidak memilih Siwon tentu saja saat ini aku sudah bersama denganmu. Mungkin saat ini kita sudah membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia. Yang selama ini selalu kita impikan. Diamana kita bisa hidup bersama. Sama seperti yang selalu kau janjikan. Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini Kyu? Apakah kau masih sakit hati dengan penghianatanku dulu? Aku rasa akulah namja paling bodoh di dunia ini Kyu,menyia-nyiakan orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku demi namja yang akhirnya hanya memanfaatkanku. Mianhe Kyu." Ucap namja pirang itu entah pada siapa.

"Kyu,apakah kau masih mengingat janji kita? Janji yang pernah kita buat lima tahun yang lalu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi tepat pada hari ini. Apa kau masih mengingatnya Kyu. Kau bilang,apapun yang terjadi kita harus menepati janji kita untuk bertemu kembali di bukit azalea ini. Ya aku masih mengingat janji kita Kyu dan aku berharap kau juga begitu. Tidak melupakan janji kita dulu," tambah namja itu lagi.

Hembusan angin musim gugur kali ini kembali membawa namja pirang itu kepada memori lima tahun yang lalu. Memori yang terus disesalinya hingga saat ini.

_FLASHBACK_

_**Maybe we need just a little more time**_

_**Time that can heal what's been on your mind**_

_**You can find what we lost before it all slips away**_

_**We need time to mend from the mistakes I've made**_

_**God only knows what a heart can survive**_

_**So many tears from all the pain in our lives**_

_**And where else could we go after all we've been through**_

_**I still believe my life is right here with you**_

_Semilir angin muim gugur di bulan Desember menemani dua orang namja yang berada di atas bukit azalea. Mengisi kesunyian yang menghinggapi diri mereka berdua._

_"Sungmin Hyung apa benar desas-desus yang beredar mengenai hubunganmu dengan Siwon?" Tanya namja brunete pada namja pirang disampingnya. Terlihat jelas aura gelap menyelimuti wajah namja brunete itu._

_"Mianhe Kyu,tapi aku lebih memilih Siwon," jawab namja pirang itu tanpa melihat namja brunete disampingnya._

_"Sudah kuduga,kau benar-benar tega Hyung. Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu. Dan kini kau hanya mempermainkanku? Cih,aku rasa aku salah menilaimu Hyung selama ini," cibir namja brunete itu._

_"Arasso,aku mengerti Hyung. Mungkin ini memang pilihanmu. Terimakasih untuk tiga tahun terakhir ini. Kau tahu Hyung. Aku rasa aku mencintai namja yang salah. Namja yang hanya mempermainkanku pada akhirnya. Tapi apa kau tahu Hyung,aku akan tetap mencintaimu Hyung. Ya sampai kapanpun," tambah namja brunete itu lagi sembari beranjak meninggalkan namja pirang yang sangat dia cintai._

_"Mianhe Kyu," hanya dua kata yang terucap oleh namja pirang itu. Dua kata yang mungkin akan terus disesalinya di kemudian hari._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	4. Chapter 4

Y (chapter 4)

©Han RanRan, July 2012

* * *

KYUHYUN POV

21 Januari 2004. Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan namja itu. Namja yang kini mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku. Mau tidak mau aku harus menemuinya hari ini. Menepati janji bodoh yang pernah aku ucapkan padanya lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku rasa mungkin kali ini namja itu sudah hidup bahagia dengan lelaki pilihannya Choi Siwon. Sama seperti keinginannya lima tahun yang lalu. Toh apapun yang kelak terjadi padanya aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku kini sudah bersyukur hidup dengan ketiga malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku. Hanya dengan hidup bersama Eunhyuk,Eunhae dan Kyuhyun Junior sudah cukup bagiku. Ya sudah cukup bagiku.

Akhirnya kulangkahkan kakiku ke bukit azalea ini lagi. Bukit yang sebenarnya aku hindari selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Aku tidak ingin kenangan pahit itu kembali memasuki pikiranku. Kunaiki tangga demi tangga menuju puncak bukit Azalea ini. Ribuan bunga Azalea mengiringi langkahku menuju puncak bukit ini.

"Kyu...," kudengar suara yang lima tahun ini selalu aku hindari.

"Sungmin Hyung," tanpa kusadari namja pirang ini memeluk tubuhku. Sekarang aku merasa muak dengan pelukan namja ini. Berbeda dengan pelukan yang dulu aku rindukan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kyu,bagaimana kabarmu kali ini? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Kyu," ucap namja pirang itu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Kabarku baik Hyung. Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu itu dari tubuhku," balasku dingin.

"Kyu...ini bukan kau yang dulu," terdengar suara namja itu bergetar.

"Cih,ini memang bukan aku yang dulu Hyung. Jika bukan karena janji bodoh yang aku ucapkan lima tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mungkin ketempat ini lagi Hyung. Kau tahu aku harus membuang waktuku hanya untuk bertemu namja sepertimu," ucapku tajam.

"Kyu...mianhe...jeongmal mianhe Kyu. Maafkan kesalahan yang aku lakukan dulu padamu Kyu... Aku...masih mencintaimu Kyu," balas namja pirang itu sembari mngeratkan pelukannya lagi padaku.

"Hyung aku bilang lepaskan. Mungkin dulu aku pernah mengatakan akan selalu mencintaimu Hyung. Tapi aku salah kata-kata itu kini tak ada artinya lagi Hyung. Tak ada untungnya aku mencintai namja sepertimu Hyung," balasku melepaskan pelukannya kasar.

"Mianhe...Kyu... Siwon ternyata bukan namja yang baik. Dia hanya mempermainkanku,"

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang Hyung? Tapi toh tetap tak ada artinya. Kau pikir aku apa? Sebuah mainankah? Yang bebas kau mainkan kapan saja?"

"Kau tahu Hyung,mungkin perpisahan merupakan hal yang terbaik untukku dan kau. Karena dengan perpisahan itu aku kini menemukan malaikatku Hyung," jelasku lagi tanpa melihat kearah namja pirang itu.

"Maksudmu Kyu? Kau sudah memilki seseorang yang menggantikanku? Tidak mungkin Kyu. Bukankah kau bilang kau terlalu mencintaiku," balas namja pirang itu. Terlihat air mata turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Ne Hyung,aku sudah memiliki tiga malaikat dalam hidupku. Dan kumohon kau mengerti itu Hyung,"

"Kyu..kau tidak berbohong padaku?" terlihat sekali wajah tak percaya pada diri namja itu

"Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berbohong Hyung,"

"Kyuuuuu...," air mata kembali turun membasahi kedua bola mata namja pirang itu.

"Kyu...sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hali ini akan terjadi. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan terakhir darimu," ucapnya setelah keheningan kembali meliputi keadaanku dengannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku melepasmu. Melepaskan semua kenangan kita sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku ingin kau menciumku Kyu. Jebal. Aku janji,aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi setelah ini Kyu, " pinta namja pirang itu mengiba.

"Kyu...jebal...,"

Aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Toh setelah ini aku akan terbebas dari rasa bersalahku pada Eunhyuk. Telah menyembunyikan masa laluku padanya. Kuhirup nafasku dalam-dalam. Eunhyuk mianhe,mianhe aku harus mencium orang lain selain dirimu. Segera kudekatkan bibirku pada namja yang dulu aku cintai. Jujur sangat berat untukku melakukan hal ini pada namja yang dulu pernah aku cintai.

"KYUUUUU!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja yang sangat aku kenal. Tidak mungkin,suara itu. Suara ...

* * *

Sesosok namja brunete dengan setelan jas hitam melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah bangunan sekolah. Dilihatnya sekeliling bangunan sekolah itu. Dicarinya setiap sudut dari sekolah itu berharap menemukan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kemari. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling bangunan sekolah itu.

"Eunhae-ya!" seru namja itu setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Donge ahjussi," namja kecil yang dipanggilnya tadi kemudian berlari menuju arahnya.

"Aigo..kau masih mengenali ahjussi Eunhae-ya?" ucap namja itu seraya mengusap kepala namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Ne,Eunhae tidak mungkin melupakan ahjussi,hihi," kata namja kecil itu sembari memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungilnya.

"Arra..kau anak pintar Eunhae-ya,kau tahu ahjussi sangat merindukanmu,"

"Eunhae juga sangat melindukan ahjussi,mengapa ahjussi tidak pelnah lagi datang ke lumah Eunhae?" tanya namja kecil itu.

"Maafkan ahjussi Eunhae-ya,sebagai permintaan maaf ahjussi apakah kau mau jalan-jalan dengan ahjussi?" tanya namja brunete itu sembari tersenyum pada namja kecil di depannya.

"Ne,tentu saja Eunhae mau ahjussi,tapi tapi bagaimana dengan umma. Umma pasti akan khawatil jika Eunhae pelgi tanpa ijin," balas namja itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja,ummamu pasti mengijijkanmu Eunhae-ya,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nali songsenim apakah Donge Ahjussi sudah minta ijin padanya?" tanya namja kecil itu ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja jadi kau tak usah khawatir Eunhae-ya," balas namja brunete itu meyakinkan namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Hihi,allaso ahjussi. Kajja !"

"Haha,arasso arraso. Kau sangat bersemangat sekali Eunhae-ya. Ne,kajja!"

Terlihat sekali rona bahagia dari namja brunete itu. Rona bahagia yang mungkin baru dirasakannya semenjak lima tahun terakhir ini. Tak henti-hentinya ia pandangi namja kecil yang kini berada di sampingnya. Memandangi darah dagingnya sendiri. Ya,namja itu telah mengetahui kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh mantan istrinya lima tahun terakhir ini. Masih terekam jelas bagaimana bahagianya saat ia menerima kabar bahwa Eunhae,namja kecil disampingnya adalah anak kandungnya.

_Flashback_

"_Kibum-ah,bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuminta?" tanya namja brunete itu._

"_Ne,Hyung aku sudah mendapatkan segala informasi yang kau minta," balas namja berkacamata disampingnya._

"_Lalu bagaimana hasilnya Kibum-ah?" terdengar nada penasaran dari namja brunete itu._

"_Ne. Lee Hyukjae atau yang sekarang dikenal dengan Lee Eunhyuk kembali ke Seoul lima tahun yang lalu. Saat kembali ke Seoul dia ternyata sedang mengandung Hyung. Dan sembilan bulan sekembalinya ke Seoul dia melahirkan seorang anak Hyung. Dan anak itu Lee Eunhae. Berdasarkan pengamatan dan pencarian bukti-bukti. 99% Lee Eunhae adalah anak dari Lee Donghae. Ya,namja kecil itu merupakan darah dagingmu Hyung," jelas namja berkacamata itu panjang lebar._

"_Kau? Kau...tidak sedang bercanda kan ?" _

"_Tentu saja Hyung," jawab namja berkacamata itu penuh keyakinan._

"_Gomawo Kibum-ah. Gomawo atas segala bantuanmu," balas namja brunete itu sembari memeluk namja dihadapnnya. Tanpa sadar air mata menuruni pipinya. _

"_Aku berjanji mulai hari ini,aku akan membahagiakan darah dagingku dan namja itu. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali dan membangun keluarga kecilku lagi. Dan mulai hari ini aku akan mengubah segala sikapku kepadanya," janji namja brunete itu pada dirinya sendiri._

_End of flashback_

"Donge ahjussi? Donge ahjussi melamun?" tanya namja kecil,membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aniya,ahjussi tidak melamun. Hehe. Oh ya,Eunhae kau ingin kemana? Hari ini Ahjussi akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau?" balas namja brunete itu mengalihkan perhatian namja kecil disampingnya.

"Waaa?benalkah ahjussi? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke akuarium besal di pusat kota ahjussi," ajak namja kecil itu.

"Akuarium besar?"

"Ne,ahjussi. Umma seling mengajak Eunhae kesana. Akualium itu tempat favolit umma dan Eunhae ahjussi," terang namja kecil itu sembari menyunggingkan gummy smilenya.

"Arraso kalau begitu Eunhae-ya," balas namja brunete itu tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya. Namja brunete itu sangat mengenal tempat yang ingin dituju namja kecil disampingnya. Tempat itu,salah satu tempat favoritnya dengan mantan istrinya. Tempat kencan pertama mereka sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana seorang Lee Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"_Hae..hae dimana kau?" seorang namja blonde terlihat kebingungan mencari teman lelakinya._

"_Aish kemana perginya namja itu? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya tapi mengapa ia tidak juga kembali?" gumam namja blonde itu kesal._

_Tiba-tiba di depan namja blonde itu terlihat badut ikan dengan sebuah banner di kedua tanggannya._

"_**Lee Hyukjae,will you be my namja chingu"**_

_Tentu saja namja blonde itu mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik kostum ikan itu. Dia Lee Donghae namja yang sangat dicintainya. _

"_Ne,arrasso tentu saja Hae,I do," jawab namja blonde itu sembari memeluk badut ikan di depannya. _

Kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di benak namja brunete itu. Sungguh dia sangat merindukan saat-saat bahagia dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae. Namja yang berhasil membuat kehidupannya berputar selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini.

"Eunhae-ya,kau sudah lelah berjalan?" terdengar nada khawatir dari suara namja brunete itu.

"Ah..aniya Ahjussi. Eunhae masih kuat beljalan kok. Hihi," jawab namja kecil itu menyembunyikan kenyataan yang dirasakannya.

"Aish,kau tak usah berbohong. Ahjussi tau,kau sebenarnya sudah lelah berjalan. Naiklah ke pundak ahjussi. Ahjussi akan menggendongmu namja kecil," tawar namja brunete itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah..tapi Eunhae masih kuat beljalan ahjussi," tolak namja kecil itu lagi. Dia tak ingin merepotkan namja brunete di hadapannya.

"Kau jangan merasa merepotkan ahjussi. Ahjussi tidak apa-apa. Ayolah,"

"Emm,ne allaso ahjussi,"

"Ahjussi,mianhe Eunhae melepotkan ahjussi. Umma seling belkata pada Eunhae jangan pelnah untuk melepotkan olang lain," ucap namja kecil itu lagi sesaat setelah berada di dalam gendongan namja brunete.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkan ahjussi Eunhae-ya,ahjussi sangat senang melakukannya," balas namja brunete itu menghapus kekhawatiran namja kecil yang berada di pundaknya.

"Hehe,Ah...ahjussi belhenti..di depan akualium itu," tunjuk namja kecil itu.

"Ne,tentu saja Eunhae-ya. Kajja kita kesana!" ucap namja brunete itu seraya melangkahkan kaiknya ke depan akuarium yang ditunjuk oleh namja kecil tadi.

"Ahjussi liat,banyak sekali ikan nemo disini. Hihi. Eunhae sangat senang melihatnya ahjussi,"

"Kau menyukai nemo Eunhae-ya?" tanya namja brunete itu kaget.

"Ne,ahjussi Eunhae sangat menyukai nemo,"

"Kau tahu,ahjussi juga menyukai nemo. Kau menyukai kesukaan yang sama dengan ahjussi Eunhae-ya?"

"Waaaaaa,Donge ahjussi juga menyukai nemo. Apakah anak Donge Ahjussi juga menyukai nemo?" tanya namja kecil itu polos.

"Ne,anak ahjussi juga sangat menyukai nemo Eunhae-ya," balas namja brunete itu tersenyum. Menanggapi pertanyaan namja kecil di depannya.

"Eunhae jadi ingin beltemu dengan anak Donge Ahjussi,pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika belmain belsama dengan anak Donge Ahjussi," kata namja kecil itu lagi dengan mimik muka lucu.

"Haha arra..arra. Oh yaa,kau sudah lapar Eunhae-ya? Ayo kita beristirahat dulu di bangku itu," ajak namja brunete itu.

"Ne,ahjussi,"

"Nah,ini susu strawberry kesukaanmu Eunhae-ya. Dan ini ada sepotong sandwich untukmu Eunhae-ya," kata namja brunete sembari menyerahkan sandwich dan susu stawberry pada namja kecil disampingnya.

"Ah...gomawo ahjussi. Bagaimana ahjussi tahu Eunhae sangat menyukai susu stlawbelly?"

"Haha,tentu saja ahjussi tahu. Bukankah itu juga minuman favorit ummamu?"

"Ahjussi benal. Emm ahjussi sangat mengenal umma lupanya," balas namja kecil itu .

"Ne,ahjussi sangat mengenal ummamu Eunhae-ya. Sangat. Ummamu merupakan orang terpenting untuk ahjussi. Ya ummamu dan kau," balas namja brunete itu berbisik,hampir tidak terdengar.

"Emm,ahjussi. Ahjussi tadi mengatakan apa? Eunhae tak bisa mendengalnya," protes namja kecil itu.

"Aniya,ahjussi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh ya ayo kita pulang. Ahjussi rasa ummamu passti sudah menunggumu di rumah," ajak namja brunete itu seraya menggandeng namja kecil disampingnya.

"Allasoo ajussi," balas namja kecil itu mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada namja brunete di sampingnya. Namja kecil itu sadar bahwa namja brunete di sebelahnya memberikan kehangatan lain yang tidak didapatkannya dari appanya. Kehangatan yang tidak dapat dirasakan seorang anak jika bukan dari ayah kandungnya.

* * *

EUNHYUK POV

Awan hitam tampak menyelimuti kota Seoul siang ini. Hembusan angin musim gugur terpaksa membuatku kembali mengeratkan sweater tebal yang aku kenakan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga menuju puncak bukit ini. Hamparan ribuan azalea tampak mengantarku menyasikkan pemandangan yang mungkin tak ingin aku saksikan.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun pagi ini. Aku tahu dia akan menemui Sungmin Hyung. Cepat atau lambat aku harus mengetahui kenyataan diantara mereka. Dengan hati-hati kunaiki setiap anak tangga ini. Hujan selama tiga hari kemarin membuat anak tangga ini licin. Tinggal satu anak tangga lagi dan aku akan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung.

Kuamati setiap sudut dari bukit ini. Kuedarkan setiap pandanganku,berharap menemukan apa yang kucari. Seorang namja jangkung dengan namja pirang dihadapannya. Di bawah pohon Oak. Namja brunete itu terlihat ingin mencium namja pirang itu.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menghianatiku. Tapi...aku sangat mengenal namja jangkung itu. Ya,aku mengenalnya dengan jelas. Itu Cho Kyuhyun.

"KYUUUUU!" tanpa sadar aku meneriakkan nama namja jangkung itu.

Tuhan mengapa aku harus melihat pemandangan ini di depan mataku. Ini begitu menyakitkan tuhan. Di saat aku mulai mencintainya sepenuh hatiku,aku harus melihat kenyataan ini. Tuhan...

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke belakang. Aku tidak kuat melihat kenyataan ini. Ini terlalu meyesakkan bagiku. Kepercayaanku padanya harus dinodai dengan kelakuannya hari ini. Cepat-cepat kuputar tubuhku ke belakang. Tak kuperdulikan lagi teriakan namja itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Ternyata dia sama saja dengan Donghae. Tapi mengapa ini terasa lebih menyakitkan Tuhan.

Tak kupedulikan air mata yang kini terus menerus membasahi mataku. Aku tidak perduli. Segera kuturuni anak tangga ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah namja itu lagi Tuhan.

"ARRRRGGGGH!" tiba-tiba tubuhku terjatuh di antara anak tangga ini. Kurasakan tubuhku berguling menghantam anak tangga pada bukit ini.

"HYUUUUUK !" suara namja itu terdengar sangat keras sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

END EUNHYUK POV

* * *

"Eunhae-ya ,ayo bangun kau sudah sampai di rumah," ucap seorang namja brunete sembari membangunkan namja kecil yang berada di samping kursi kemudinya.

"Eummmmm,Ahh kita sudah sampai di lumah yaaa ahjusssi. Allasso," balas namja kecil itu sembari mengusap-usap matanya.

"Ne,ayo turun Eunhae-ya. Ummamu pasti sudah menunggumu," beberapa saat kemudian namja brunete itu turun dari mobil dan menggendong darah dagingnya menuju ke dalam rumah bercat putih itu.

TING TONG

"Umma...umma Eunhae pulang,umma," teriak namja kecil itu sesaat setelah namja brunete menurunkan gendongannya.

"Hyukjae-ah,tolong buka pintunya," pinta namja brunete itu sembari tersenyum lembut memandang namja kecil disampingnya.

"Eunhae-ya kau sudah pulang? Dimana Park Ahjussi? Mengapa kau tak pulang bersamanya?" tanya seorang yeoja gendut seraya membukkan pintu.

"Mianhe ahjumma,kali ini aku yang mengantarkan Eunhae pulang," balas namja brunete itu sopan.

"Ahjumma,dimana umma? Mengapa umma tidak kelihatan?" tanya namja kecil itu.

"Eunhae chagi,mianhe untuk beberapa hari ke depan sepertinya ummamu tidak bisa menemanimu?" terlihat wajah sendu dari yeoja gendut itu.

"Eh? Wae ahjumma? Apakah umma malah kepada Eunhae kalena tellalu lama belmain belsama Donge ahjussi?" tanya namja kecil itu sedih.

"Aniya,umma tidak marah padama chagi. Ummamu hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar saja. Arrasso. Eunhae tidak usah khawatir. Neh," ucap yeoja itu sembari membelai rambut namja kecil didepannya.

"Oh yah. Jung Ahjumma sudah membuatkan puding strawberry di kulkas. Kau mau ?" tambah yeoja gendut itu mengalihkan perhatian namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Ah,allasso ahjumma. Kalau begitu Eunhae kedalam dulu ya Donge ahjussi. Telimakasih untuk hali ini," pamit namja kecil itu pada namja brunete di hadapannya.

"Mianhe ahjumma,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae?" ucap namja brunete itu stelah memastikan namja kecil masuk ke dalam. Namja itu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan umma dari namja kecil itu.

"Sekarang Hyukjae berada di rumah sakit tuan. Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sat ini kondisinya kritis...," isak yeoja gendut itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Dimana sekarang Hyukjae berada?" terlihat sekali wajah panik dari namja brunete itu.

"Seoul Hospital tuan,"


	5. Chapter 5

Y (chapter 5)

©Han RanRan, July 2012

* * *

Detik demi detik terdengar memecah kesunyian di ruang bernuansa putih itu. Tidak ada satu katapun terucap dari mulut orang-orang di ruangan itu. Terlihat sesosok namja blonde tengah terbaring pucat dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan selang infus yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Di samping kirinya terlihat seorang namja brunete yang tidak henti meneteskan air mata melihat adik laki-lakinya terbaring tak berdaya. Sementara itu di sebelah kanannya,terlihat namja jangkung memegang kedua tangan namja blonde itu. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan pada diri namja jangkung itu.

"Hyukjae-ah jebal bangunlah," ucap namja brunete itu serak pada dongsaengnya.

"Hyung tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini,jebal bangunlah Hyuk," tambah namja brunete itu lagi.

"Eeteuk Hyung,mianhe jika bukan karenaku Hyukkie tidak mungkin seperti ini," ucap namja jangkung itu pada namja brunete yang di depannya.

"Kau,tidak perlu mengatakan itu Kyuhyun-ah semua sudah terjadi," balas namja brunete itu dingin.

"Hyung,mianhe jeongmal mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Hyukkie," balas namja jangkung itu penuh penyesalan.

"Minta maaflah pada Hyukjae,bukan padaku Kyuhyun-ah," balas namja brunete itu sembari menatap tajam namja di depannya.

Namja jangkung itu tahu,tidak mudah saat ini untuk membuat kakak iparnya memaafkan dirinya. Dia yang telah menyakiti istrinya secara tidak langsung. Membuat istrinya menderita. Melukai perasaan orang yang kini dicintainya. Dan karena kesalahannya pula,ia harus kehilangan darah dagingnya.

"Hyukkkie,mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe,aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Hyuk. Jeongmal mianhe,karenaku kita harus kehilangan anak kita Hyuk," kata namja Jangkung itu pada namja blonde yang terbaring di sampingnya. Butir-butir air mata pun mengalir di pipi namja jangkung itu.

"Hyukkie,jebal sadarlah," ucap namja jangkung itu lagi sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua tangan namja blonde.

Kesunyian kembali menerpa ruangan bernuansa putih hingga ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamar ruangan itu.

"Permisi,Tuan Cho. Dokter Shin ingin bertemu dengan anda. Ada hal penting yang ingin Dokter Shin sampaikan pada anda," jelas seorang wanita paruh baya pada namja jangkung itu.

"Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana," balas namja jangkung itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku juga ikut denganmu,aku ingin tahu apa hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Dokter Shin,"

"Arasso Hyung,"

"Hyuk,tunggu sebentar neh. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap namja jangkung itu sembari mengecup puncak kepala istrinya

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua namja itu,beberapa saat setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan tempat namja blonde berada,seorang namja berambut coklat mendekati namja blonde yang tengah terbaring pucat. Diamatinya wajah namja blonde itu. Di sentuhnya wajah yang selama ini terus mengisi hari-harinya. Tanpa disadari oleh namja itu setetes air mata menetes tepat di atas mata namja blonde itu.

"Hey,Hyukjae-ah sudah berapa lama kau tidur ? Jebal bangunlah. Aku ingin kembali melihat senyuman di wajahmu," ucap namja itu sembari mengusap rambut namja blonde di depannya.

"Mianhe,aku tidak bisa menjagamu Hyuk. Hyuk,aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Hyuk. Jeongmal saranghae. Mianhe atas segala kesalahan yang aku lakukan padamu sebelumnya,"

"Hyukjae-ah,jebal sadarlah. Kau tahu,bahkan jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan aku rela bertukar tempat denganmu Hyuk,"

"Lee Hyukjae,saranghae. Nan jeongmal saranghae," bisiknya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan namja blonde itu. Namja itu tahu tidak mungkin baginya untuk berada di samping orang yang dicintainya sekarang. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat pikirnya. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala namja blonde itu dan meletakkan bunga lili putih disampingnya,segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ya,dia tahu suami dan keluarga namja blonde itu tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengamati setiap perkembangan namja blonde itu dari jauh,berharap agar dia bisa melihat senyuman dari wajah namja blonde itu lagi.

"Hyuk,mianhe aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi sekarang,mianhe aku tak bisa ada disisimu. Aku janji Hyuk setiap ada kesempatan aku akan menemuimu," ucap namja berambut coklat itu sebelum meninggalkan namja blonde disampingnya

TES

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata namja blonde itu sesaat setelah namja berambut coklat beranjak dari ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Hae...jebal...jangan...pergi,"

"Selamat siang Tuan Cho,ada hal yang harus saya sampaikan mengenai keadaan istri anda," ucap Dokter Shin sesaat setelah mempersilahkan kedua namja duduk dihadapannya.

"Ne,apa yang ingin anda beritahukan pada saya Dok?" tanya namja jangkung napa dapat menyembunyikan nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Tuan Cho,anda tahu istri anda mengalami benturan sangat keras pada kepalanya. Beruntung nyawa istri anda dapat diselamatkan walaupun kita harus mengorbankan janin yang ada di kandungannya. Dan menurut hasil lab yang baru saja keluar,karena istri anda mengalami benturan yang amat keras ada sebuah gangguan pada otak istri anda," jelas Dokter Shin sembari menjelaskan hasil rontgen di tangannya .

"Maksud anda Dok?" tanya kedua namja itu hampir bersamaan.

"Mianhe,tapi nampaknya istri anda mengalami amnesia,dan kami tidak tahu apakah hal ini berlangsung lama atau hanya bersifat sementara,"

"Ini...tidak mungkin Dok..."

"Mianhe Tuan Cho,tapi kami berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri anda,"

KYUHYUN POV

Sudah tiga hari ini Eunhyuk tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya masih lemah dan wajahnya masih pucat. Selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku dan Eunhyuk Tuhan? Cobaan apalagi ini.

Kuamati setiap lekuk wajah namja blonde di sisiku. Wajah malaikatku. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Eunhae kali ini? Mengatakan bahwa umma tercintanya mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami amnesia. Apakah anak sekecil itu harus menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini?

Tuhan,apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hyukkie chagi,jebal sadarlah. Jebal. Apa kau tidak merindukan malaikat kecilmu? Eunhae? Dia pasti sangat merindukan chagi. Jebal segera buka matamu," pintaku padanya. Aku tahu Eunhyuk pasti mendengarkan perkataanku. Dan aku percaya itu.

"Hyukkie chagi,tunggulah sebentar aku akan kembali lagi membawa malaikat kecilmu kesini. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya bukan?" ucapku lagi padanya. Mungkin saja dengan membawa Eunhae ke sisinya Eunhyuk akan segera sadar.

Segera kuambil kunci mobil yang terletak disampingku. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah,pasti Eunhae sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ummanya. Mianhe Eunhae,maafkan appa yang membuat ummamu harus menderita seperti ini.

AT CHO's HOUSE

"Appa...appa," terdengar teriakan malaikat kecilku sesaat setelah aku memakirkan Audy hitam. Sesosok namja kecil dengan gummy smilenya menyambutku.

"Aigo,malaikat appa sangat merindukan appa,eoh?" balasku sembari menggendong tubuh malaikat kecilku. Aku sangat merindukan malaikat kecilku ini.

"Ne,Eunhae sangat melindukan appa. Hihi. Oh ya appa dimana umma?" sontak pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan dari mulut malaikat kecilku ini mengagetkanku.

"Ehmm,umma masih harus beristirahat Eunhae. Jadi umma belum bisa kembali ke rumah saat ini," jelasku padanya. Kulihat raut wajah malikat kecilku ini mulai berubah. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang terbingkai indah di wajahnya. Aku tahu aku telah mengecawakan malaikat kecilku kali ini.

"Umma,umma malah kepada Eunhae ya appa? Jadi sekalang umma tidak mau menemui Eunhae lagi. Hiks," air mata terlihat mulai menuruni wajah polos malaikatku.

"Aniya chagi,umma tidak marah padamu. Umma hanya perlu beristirahat. Dan Oh ya chagi,appa harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu," jelasku padanya. Aku tak mungkin menutupi kenyataan ini lagi pada Eunhae. Aku tak ingin membohongi malaikatku lagi. Aku yakin Eunhae pasti akan mengerti keadaan ummanya.

"Jinjja? Benalkah itu appa? Allaso,oh ya appa ingin mengatakan apa pada Eunhae?" tanya namja kecil itu polos sembari mengajakku duduk di ayunan halaman rumahku.

"Arra,arra. Eunhae-ya sebenarnya sekarang ummamu sedang berada di rumah sakit," kataku sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Di lumah sakit? Memang apa yang teljadi pada umma ? Apa umma sakit appa?"

"Aniya,ummamu hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar chagi di sana,"

"Apakah umma akan segela pulang dan belmain kembali belsama Eunhae appa?" tanya namja kecil di pangkuanku polos.

"Ne,tentu saja. Umma dan appa akan menemanimu bermain lagi?"

"Jinjja? Bolehkah Eunhae melihat umma di lumah sakit sekalang appa. Eunhae sangat melindukan umma," pinta namja kecil itu padaku. Tentu saja aku tidak dapat menolak keinginan namja kecil di pangkuanku.

"Tentu saja chagi," balasku menyunggingkan senyuman.

END KYUHYUN POV

* * *

Seorang namja berambut coklat berjas hitam kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan putih itu. Tidak lupa kembali dibawanya bunga lili putih. Bunga favorit pasien pada ruangan putih itu. Akhirnya ia dapat mengunjungi namja blonde itu lagi. Dia terus mengunjungi namja blonde itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dia tak ingin suami dan kakak laki-laki dari namja blonde itu mengusirnya karena dengan lancang mengunjungi namja blonde itu.

Dia tahu setiap perkembangan dari namja blonde itu. Bahkan kenyataan pahit yang mungkin akan dihadapinya kali ini. Namja blonde itu menderita amnesia,ya sebuah gangguan otak yang mengakibatkan penderitanya kehilangan ingatan dalam waktu temporal atau mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dan yah,namja berambut coklat itu telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia pun pasrah jika namja blonde itu akan melupakan semua kenangan tentang dirinya.

Ditatapnya namja blonde yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya,raut wajah pucat selalu menghiasi wajah cantik namja blonde itu.

"Hey Hyukjae,kali ini aku datang lagi. Apa kau merindukanku Hyuk?" tanya namja itu pada namja blonde disampingnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hyuk. Jeongmal bogoshippo. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Hyuk? Jebal,sadarlah segera Hyuk. Kau tahu banyak orang yang merindukanmu Hyuk saat ini. Aku,Leeteuk Hyung, dan Eunhae. Darah daging kita Hyuk. Kau sangat merindukannya bukan?" tambah namja itu lagi.

"Jebal Hyuk...aku mohon sadarlah," kembali namja itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan namja blonde itu.

Tanpa disadarinya,di belakangnya sesosok namja brunete menatapnya dengan tatapan mengiba. Namja brunete itu tak kuasa menahan tangis mendengar ucapan namja berambut coklat didepannya.

"Donghae...," panggil namja brunete itu.

"Ah..Eeteuk Hyung..mian..mianhe..aku lancang berada disini," jawab namja berambut coklat itu terbata setelah menyadari kehadiran mantan kakak iparnya.

"Aniya,kau tak perlu minta maaf Hae. Aku tahu kau selalu mengunjungi Hyukjae selama dia berada dalam keadaan komanya,"

"Aku..aku hanya tak bisa meninggalkannya Hyung,aku tak ingin meninggalkannya lagi," jawab namja berambut coklat itu tanpa bisa menghapus kesedihan dari nada suaranya.

"Arrasso,aku mengerti Hae. Donghae-ah aku ingin berbicara padamu,aku tunggu di luar ne," ajak namja brunete itu.

"Arrasso Hyung,tunggulah sebentar,"

DONGHAE POV

Akhirnya Leeteuk Hyung mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku sering mengunjungi Hyukjae selama bebrapa hari terakhir ini. Awalnya aku pikir Leeteuk Hyung akan mengusirku,tapi nyatanya kali ini dia mengajakku berbicara padanya setelah lima tahun kitat tak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hae selama lima tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Leeteuk Hyung memecah kesunyian diantara kami berdua.

"Aku masih menunggunya Hyung,selama lima tahun terakhir ini," balasku padanya. Jujur aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Leeteuk Hyung. Tapi aku rasa aku harus mengatakan semua ini padanya. Leeteuk Hyung adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hubunganku dan Hyukjae. Dia yang mempertemukanku untuk pertama kalinya dengan adiknya.

"Aku tahu Hae. Aku mengetahui semuanya," balasnya sembari menyesap white coffe di hadapannya.

"Lantas Hyung tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku padanya sesaat setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

"Awalnya tentu saja aku marah,kau telah menyakiti hati dongsaengku,tapi setelah melihat kegigihanmu selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku rasa aku mulai bisa memaafkanmu Hae," ucap namja brunete itu tersenyum,menujukkan dimple yang memperindah senyumannya.

"Gomawo Hyung,jeongmal gomawo telah memaafkanku," balasku padanya.

"Kau pasti juga tahu kan Hae apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae selama lima tahun terakhir ini?"

"Tentu saja Hyung,aku tahu dia telah menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun," jujur aku tidak suka mengucapkan dua kata terakhir ini.

"Kau tidak menyerah?"

"Aniya Hyung,aku tidak akan menyerah. Tapi sekarang aku sadar aku tak dapat memaksakan keingianku seperti dulu Hyung. Biarkan Hyukjae yang memilih Hyung. Toh,aku masih dapat terus mencintainya meskipun akhinya dia bukan untukku," jelasku pada Leeteuk Hyung.

"Kau,sudah mulai berubah Hae. Siapa yang merubahmu secepat ini?" tanya Leetek Hyung tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia darah dagingku sendiri Hyung. Lee Eunhae. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri Hyung. Untuk merubah sifatku dan membahagiakan kedua malaikatku," jelasku lagi padanya.

"Kau...kau sudah mengetahui semuanya? Bahwa Eunhae adalah anak kandungmu?"

"Ne,Hyung. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya,"

END DONGHAE POV

* * *

"Min Hyung,kau hendak kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya seorang namja manis berpawakan kecil pada namja pirang dihadapannya.

"Seoul Hospital Wookie-ah,aku ingin menjenguk temanku," jawab namja pirang itu sembari tersenyum.

"Mwo? Siapa yang sakit Hyung?"

"Lee Hyukjae. Istri CHO KYUHYUN," balas namja pirang itu menekankan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Mantan namja chingumu Hyung?"

"Ne,Wookie-ah," jawab namja pirang itu lagi sembari tersenyum. Entah apa arti dibalik senyum terakhirnya itu.

Dua orang namja tengah masuk kembali ke ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Seorang namja kecil tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari wajahnya ketika melihat sosok umma yang sangat dirindukannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Di genggamnya tangan sang umma dengan erat dan dikecupnya kedua pipi namja blonde itu.

"Umma,Eunhae datang umma. Eunhae sangaaaaaat melindukaaan umma," ucap namja kecil itu sembari memeluk tubuh sang umma.

"Chagiya,ini aku bawa malaikat kecilmu. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya kan? Jebal bangunlah,lihatlah wajah malaikat kecilmu chagi," tambah seorang namja jangkung.

"Appa,kapan umma akan bangun? Eunhae ingin cepat-cepat belmain dengan umma," ucap namja kecil itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Sabarlah nae chagi,tunggulah sebentar lagi ne," bujuk appa dari namja kecil itu.

"Umma..umma bangunlah segela,Eunhae sangat melindukan umma," ucap namja kecil itu pada sang umma.

'Ne Eunhyuk-ah,bangunlah segera. Kami semua merindukanmu. Jebal,sadarlah. Demiku dan demi malaikat kecilmu' batin namja jangkung itu,tak terasa air mata turun dari kedua sudut matanya. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.


	6. Chapter 6

Y (chapter 6)

©Han RanRan, July 2012

* * *

Deretan alat-alat bantu masih terpasang pada tubuh pasien di ruangan putih itu. Ini sudah hampir hari ke empat dan belum ada tanda-tanda kesadaran dari pasien itu. Di sisi pasien itu dengan setia seorang namja jangkung dan seorang namja kecil menungguinya. Terlihat jelas raut kesedihan dari kedua orang itu. Hanya satu keinginan mereka saat ini,melihat namja blonde yang tengah terbaring itu berkumpul kembali bersama mereka.

"Umma,jebal bangun umma. Eunhae dan appa sangat melindukan umma," kata namja kecil itu pelan,seraya menyentuh wajah umma yang sangat dicintainya.

"Umma...Eunhae janji,Eunhae akan menjadi anak baik yang selalu menuluti pelintah umma. Jadi,jebal bangunlah umma. Hiks," tambah namja kecil itu lagi,terisak.

"Eunhae-ah bagi appa kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik. Appa yakin umma juga setuju dengan appa," balas appa dari namja kecil itu. Dihapusnya air mata yang mulai menetes di pipi namja kecil itu.

"Jebal,jangan menangis lagi chagi. Itu hanya akan membuat appa dan umma sedih. Berjanjilah untuk menjadi namja yang kuat untuk umma dan appa. Ne?" tambah namja jangkung itu lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Allasso appa,mianhe Eunhae menangis. Eunhae hanya melindukan umma,"

"Appa juga merindukan umma chagi,sangat merindukannya,"

'Mianhe Eunhae,mianhe harus membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Mianhe,jeongmal mianhe' batin namja jangkung sembari mencium puncak kepala anak tirinya dengan penuh kasih. Dia sangat menyayangi namja kecil di depannya,walaupun dia tahu namja kecil itu bukan darah dagingnya.

"Eunhae-ah,lebih baik kita sekarang pulang ke rumah dulu. Biarkan umma istirahat. Besok pagi appa janji akan mengajakmu ke sini lagi,ne?" pinta namja jangkung itu pada namja kecil di pangkuannya.

"Ne,appa,"

"Umma,Eunhae pulang dulu ne. Besok pagi appa dan Eunhae akan kembali lagi kesini. Umma,salanghae. Eunhae sangat menyayangi umma," ucap namja kecil itu sembari mencium kedua pipi ummanya.

"Chagiya,aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengantar Eunhae. Saranghae Hyukkie-ah," pamit namja jangkung itu lagi pada namja blonde di depannya.

* * *

Selepas kepergian kedua namja itu tanpa disadari oleh mereka sesosok namja pirang memasuki ruangan putih tempat umma dari namja kecil itu berada. Terlihat senyuman licik dari wajah cantiknya.

'Akhirnya kedua malaikatmu sudah pergi Lee Hyukjae,dan sekarang saatnya waktuku denganmu,"

Perlahan namja pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan putih itu. Diamatinya keadaan di sekitarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Hanya sedikit perawat yang berjaga pada malam hari seperti ini. Dan keadaan itu semakin mempermulus rencana licik dari namja pirang itu.

"Hei Hyukjae,akhirnya kita bertemu secara langsung," ucap namja pirang itu pada namja blonde yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Aku Lee sungmin,mantan namja chingu dari suamimu. Kau tahu CHO KYUHYUN sangat bodoh karena lebih memilihmu daripada aku,"

"Aku heran apa yang menarik darimu sehingga seorang CHO KYUHYUN tertarik pada namja sepertimu. Cih!" tambah namja pirang itu sinis. Terlihat sekali wajah kebencian dari dalam diri namja pirang itu. Sosok yang sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan biasanya.

"Kau tahu,sebenarnya aku sangat berharap kau MATI saat kau terjatuh dari bukit itu. Tapi sayang,ternyata Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain,"

"Dan sebagai tambahan untukmu. Aku. Lee Sungmin. Tidak akan membiarkan seseorang merebut apa yang aku inginkan," ucapnya tepat di telinga namja blonde itu. Disentuhnya wajah namja blonde itu dengan tangan dinginnya. Di tatapnya sekali lagi wajah namja blonde itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua Hyukjae. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Hah!" bentaknya pada namja blonde yang hanya diam di hadapannya.

"Mungkin kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kedua malaikatmu Hyukaje. Karna kau tidak akan dapat melihat mereka lagi besok," kata namja pirang sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dari tadi disembunyikan di balik jaket kulitnya.

"Seorang Lee Sungmin akan mendapatkan apa saja ditangannya. Kau harus tahu itu Hyukjae,"

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau untuk pergi dari kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun. Biarkan aku yang menggantikan tempatmu. Arrasso," Namja pirang itu telah kehilangan akal sehatnya kali ini. Dia tak perduli harus mengahabisi nyawa sesorang demi mendapatkan orang uang dicintainya. Ya,cintai telah merubah kepribadian namja pirang itu.

"Selamat tinggal CHO HYUKJAE,sekarang tidak akan ada lagi nama itu. Yang ada hanyalah CHO SUNGMIN. Haha," tawa namja pirang itu bersiap menghunuskan pisau pada leher jenjang namja blonde itu.

Sebelum pisau itu menyentuh leher jenjang namja blonde itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat pada wajah cantik namja pirang itu.

* * *

"HENTIKAN!"

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUHNYA. TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG DAPAT MENYAKITINYA!" teriak seorang namja sebelum kembali memukul wajah namja pirang itu.

"Sungmin Hyung! Kau brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae?" bentak seorang namja berambut coklat pada namja pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku tak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang menyakiti Hyukjae. Ya . Siapapun. Termasuk sepupuku sendiri," ancam namja berambut coklat itu sembari menderatkan pukulan terakhirnya pada pelipis namja pirang itu. Terlihat sekali kemarahan pada diri namja itu. Dicengkramnya kembali kerah kemeja dari namja pirang itu.

"Hyung,kau ingat kata-kataku. Aku. Lee Donghae. Tak akan segan menghabisi nyawamu jika kau berani menyakiti Hyukjae lagi," tambahnya lagi sembari menatap dingin wajah namja cantik di depannya.

"Arggh...Donghae kau! Kau ada hubungan apa kau dengan namja itu? Kau mengenalku dengan baik,aku tak akan menyerah terhadap apa yang aku inginkan. Dan yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah membunuh namja itu!" sentak namja pirang itu sembari menghapus darah dari ujung bibirnya yang terluka.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar !"

BUAGH. Kembali sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah cantik namja pirang itu. Namja berambut coklat di depannya kali ini tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan melindungi Hyukjae dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

"Kau tahu Hae! Kau adalah namja paling tolol yang pernah aku temui. Kau masih menunggu namja yang bahkan sekarang tak pernah melihatmu lagi. Haha! Betapa malang nasibmu Lee Donghae," balas namja pirang itu sarkastik. Tak terima atas perlakuan yang didapatkannya,di pukulnya pelipis kiri namja berambut coklat di hadapannya.

Didorongnya namja berambut coklat dihapannya. Kini ia bersiap mengambil pisau yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya untuk membunuh namja blonde di sampingnya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang tak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa sepupumu sendiri. Aku pun juga begitu Lee Donghae," segera namja pirang itu menghunus pisau pada namja berambut coklat yang tengah tersungkur disampingnya.

"MATILAH KAU LEE DONGHAE!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang namja pirang itu sesosok namja berpawakan tinggi mengambil pisau dari tangannya.

"K..Kyu...Kyuhyun," ketakutan terlihat jelas dari wajah namja pirang itu. Namja yang kini berada di belakangnya tengah menatapnya tajam. Kebencian terlihat jelas pada wajah namja jangkung itu.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar tak punya hati. Cepat kau PERGI dari sini. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi," balas namja jangkung itu dingin tanpa menatap wjah namja pirang itu.

"Ta..Tapi Kyu...Aku..Aku,"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU LAGI! DAN JIKA KAU BERANI MENYAKITI EUNHYUK SEKALI LAGI. TANGANKU TAK SEGAN MENGHABISIMU,"

"Kyu...,"

"CEPAT!" bentak namja jangkung itu lagi sembari menyeret keluar namja pirang yang hampir meyakiti isitrinya. Namja jangkung itu telah melihat semuanya. Setelah mengantarkan malaikat kecilnya kembali ke kediaman mereka. Namja jangkung itu dengan segera kembali ke rumah sakit tempat istrinya dirawat,perasaannya tak tenang. Dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi pada istrinya.

Dan kini dia telah melihat semuanya. Bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin,namja yang dulu pernah dicintainya menjadi namja yang kehilangan hati nurani. Kebenciannya terhadap namja pirang itu semakin bertambah ketika mendengar Sungmin hendak menghabisi Eunhyuk dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kamshahamida,Donghae-ssi kau telah menyelamatkan nyawa Eunhyuk," ucap namja jangkung itu kaku pada namja berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengucapkannya Kyuhyun-ssi itu telah menjadi kewajibanku menjaga malaikatku," balas namja coklat itu sembari menghapus luka pada pelipisnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika tak ada kau mungkin sekarang aku tak akan bisa melihat Eunhyuk lagi," balas namja jangkung itu memaksakan tersenyum.

"Ne,aku mengerti,"

"Dan yah Donghae-ssi kau tahu walaupun aku rasa aku berhutang budi padamu karna telah menyelamatkan nyawa Eunhyuk,aku tetap tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu," kata namja jangkung itu tegas.

"Yah,aku mengerti Kyuhyun-ssi dan aku rasa kau tak perlu berhutang budi padaku karena itu,"

"Kurasa kau benar,aku tak perlu berterima kasih atas hal itu," balas namja jangkung itu tajam.

"Dan kau lebih baik segera pulang Donghae-ssi karna sudah ada aku yang akan menjaga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tidak membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini," tambah namja jangkung itu lagi.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ssi. Hyukjae mungkin membenciku. Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi asal kau tahu selama aku masih bernafas aku akan mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku. Selamanya," balas namja berambut coklat itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tempat malaikatnya dirawat.

"Cih! Terserah kau mengatakan apa. Karna kuyakin kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Eunhyuk,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti Kyuhyun-ssi. Permisi . Selamat malam"

* * *

Segera namja berambut coklat itu beranjak dari ruangan putih itu,sebelum melangkahkan kaiknya keluar kembali dilihat namja yang tengah terbaring dengan berbagai macam alat bantu pada tubuhnya. Betapa ia sangat berharap agar namja blonde itu segera membuka matanya.

"Donghae..Hae.. jebal jangan pergi," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menghentikan langkahnya. Suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Erggh...Hae...," suara serak seorang namja blonde memecah kesunyian di ruangan putih itu. Perlahan dibukanya kedua matanya. Raut pucat jelas masih terlihat di wajah cantik namja blonde itu. Aneh . Hal pertama yang disadari oleh namja blonde setelah ia membuka kedua matanya. Dimana ia berada? Siapa namja jangkung yang berada di sisinya dan menggenggam tangannya? Dan dimana Donghae? Dia tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di ruangan putih ini. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Chagiya akhirnya kau sadar juga. Terimakasih Tuhan kau telah mendengar doaku," ucap suara namja jangkung di sebelah namja blonde itu sembari memeluknya. Dipeluknya tubuh namja blonde itu itu sembari mencium puncak kepalanya. Tanpa disadari air mata namja jangkung itu membasahi kedua pipi namja blonde itu. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat namja blonde itu heran. Siapa namja yang kini memeluknya? Mengapa ia menangis? Dia sama sekali tak mengenal namja jangkung itu.

"Mianhe..siapa kau? Mengapa kau memelukku? Dan dimana Donghae?" suara namja blonde itu kembali terdengar. Didorongnya tubuh kekar namja jangkung itu dari hadapannya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah dilakukan namja jangkung itu padanya. Mengapa bukan Donghae yang berada di hadapannya dan memeluknya? Yang ingin dilihat oleh namja blonde itu bukanlah orang ini,dia hanya menginginkan Donghae dihadapannya.

"Hae..dimana kau? Donghae jebal jangan pergi..jangan tinggalkan aku," kembali namja blonde itu memanggil nama seorang namja yang senantiasa berada di dalam ingatannya.

"Hyukjae-ah...Hyuk kau sudah sadar? Terimakasih Tuhan kau telah mengabulkan doaku," suara namja berambut coklat semakin terdengar jelas setelah namja blonde itu berulang kali memanggil namanya. Dipeluknya tubuh namja blonde itu. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada namja blonde itu seperti yang dilakukan namja jangkung yang berada disisinya.

Benar yang dikatakan oleh dokter Shin,namja blonde ini mengalami amnesia. Tapi tetap saja namja jangkung itu tak menyangka mengapa namja blonde itu sama sekali tidak mengenali dirinya dan hanya mengenali namja berambut coklat yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh namja blonde itu. Shock. Tentu saja itu yang ia rasakan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hae...kau kemana saja. Aku begitu merindukanmu? Dan aku heran mengapa aku berada di tempat ini Hae? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya namja blonde itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit Hyuk. Kau terjatuh dari tangga. Apa kau sama sekali tidak ingat?" balas namja berambut coklat sembari mengusap pipi namja blonde itu.

"Hae..aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa. Yang terakhir kali aku ingat saat kau melamarku di tepi Sungai Han Hae,"

Donghae—namja berambut coklat itu tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mantan isrinya. Eunhyuk hanya mengingat kenangan delapan tahun yang lalu. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka keadaan Eunhyuk seperti ini.

"Hyuk kau yakin kau tak mengingat apa-apa?" tanya Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget pada dirinya.

"Dan kau sama sekali tak mengenal namja ini?" tambah Donghae sembari menunjuk namja jangkung—Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Ehmm..aku rasa aku tidak asing dengan namja ini. Siapa dia Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Emh..dia Cho Kyuhyun Hyuk dan dia suamimu," ucap Donghae lirih.

"Suami? Maksudmu Hae? Bukankah kau kemarin yang melamarku di Sungai Han lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan orang asing ini suamiku Hae? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk bergetar. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menetes di pipnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah apa yang dikatakan Donghae benar,aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Kau mengalami amnesia Hyuk," kata Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Donghae.

"Kau bohong! Aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergi Kau! Yang aku butuhkan disampingku bukan kau tapi Donghae. Pergi!" teriak namja blonde itu tiba-tiba. Entah apa yang namja blonde itu pikirkan kali ini. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa namja jangkung itu—Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah suaminya. Begitupula dengan Donghae mengapa ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Donghae...dia bukan suamiku. Bukankah dua bulan lagi kita akan menikah? Mengapa kau mengatakan itu Hae? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" kata Eunhyuk sambil terisak .

"Aniya Hyuk,aku tentu saja masih mencintaimu tapi apa yang ia katakan benar Hyuk. Kau kini adalah istrinya bukan istriku lagi," jawab Donghae tanpa dapat menyembunyikan kesedihan dari suaranya.

"Hae...kau jahat Hae..," hanya itu yang bisa Eunhyuk katakan. Ia belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah suaminya. Ia tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang selama ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah jebal percayalah apa yang kukatakan dengan Donghae. Jebal," pinta Kyuhyun mengiba. Sama seperti Eunhyuk Kyuhyun juga tak dapat menyembunyikan air mata yang kini mulai membasahi wajahnya. Sakit. Ini terasa menyesakkan untuknya. Namja yang sangat ia cintai melupakan semua kenangan tentang dirinya. Ia rasa ia telah kehilangan hidupnya. Kyuhyuk junior telah meninggalkannya. Dan kini ia takut akan mengalami hal yang sama,kehilangan malaikat hidupnya – Eunhyuk.

"ARGGGH!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Dipegangnya kepalanya berharap akan meredakan rasa sakit yang menimpanya.

"Hae...appo..ini sakit sekali...kepalaku...Argggh Hae,"

"Hyuk! Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggil perawat dulu! Jebal bertahanlah!" terlihat suara khawatir dan cemas pada diri Donghae. Dengan segera ia memanggil perawat dan dokter jaga untuk memeriksa keadaan Eunhyuk.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian keadaan Eunhyuk mulai membaik. Dokter yang memeriksa Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa rasa sakit yang diderita Eunhyuk akibat ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Dokter itu juga mengatakan bahwa Eunhyuk hanya dapat mengenang kenangan delapan tahun yang lalu akibat amnesia yang kini ia derita. Hal itu tentu saja harus dimaklumi oleh keluarga Eunhyuk terutama Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ssi kau tahu aku tak menyangka hal ini akan menimpaku. Malaikatku sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Kau beruntung Donghae-ssi dia hanya mengenal dirimu," ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi, jujur aku tak menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Kalu boleh aku memilih aku ingin melihat Hyukjae seperti seminggu yang lalu. Hal seperti ini semakin menambah rasa penyesalan di dalam diriku Kyuhyun-ssi karena kau tahu aku bukan namja yang baik seperti yang ia pikirkan kali ini," balas Donghae .

"Aku merindukan Eunhyuk yang dulu Donghae-ssi saat ia bersamaku dan Eunhae," kata Kyuhyun lagi sembari menatap namja blonde yang kini tengah tertidur di depannya. Disentuhnya wajah Eunhyuk. Wajah malaikatnya.

"Kalau saja bukan karena kebodohanku aku tak akan kehilangan dia Donghae-ssi," tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kau tahu hal itu sama seperti yang aku alami selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Aku terus menyesali kebodohanku membiarkan Hyukjae dan Eunhae pergi dari sisiku,"

"Aku rasa kini aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan selama ini Donghae-ssi. Kita berada di posisi yang sama,"

" Ne,aku rasa juga begitu Kyuhyun-ssi," balas Donghae tersenyum pahit.

TBC? KEEP OR DELETE ?

* * *

Annyeong chingu ^^

Akhirnya aku mutusin buat nglanjutin ff ini dulu sebelum nerusin ff ku Love,Friendship and Betrayal. Semoga masih ada yang nunggun kelanjutan ff ini. Terakhir kali aku publish ff ini udah sampe chap 11. Tapi kali ini aku gabungin chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jadi kemungkinan ff ini hanya ada 10 chapter nantinya.

Dan sebenarnya buat kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan para masih mau lanjut atau engga. Jujur kemarin aku sedikit kecewa ngeliat dikitnya review di chap 1. Semua terserah readers mau dibawa kemana ff ini. Padahal terakhir kali ada 132 review sebelum ff ini di hapus sama admin ffn.

Maaf bila ada yang ga berkenan sama kata-kataku #deepbow

Love,

Han Ranran


End file.
